


Homerun

by MaroonCamaro



Series: Curveball [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Probably More - Freeform, TWDObsessive says I can't say I hate tagging, but I hate tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/pseuds/MaroonCamaro
Summary: Rick reminisces about the night Daryl came back into his life. And then sex. Because I like sex. :D





	Homerun

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here it is. The follow up to Curveball that TWDObsessive begged me for. I know, I know, it took a fucking long time. I'm just going to go with the old stand by of RL was kicking my ass. Thank you for your patience. 
> 
> I truly hope you enjoy this. It wouldn't be possible without the encouragement (whip cracking) of TWDObsessive, the long nights with Justley, the check-ins with Katytheinspiredworkaholic, and the wonderful beta and cheerleading of 1Lostone. 
> 
> Any mistakes you see are mine.

“COME ON CARL!!” Rick screamed, his voice ringing out above the cheers in the stadium around him. 

Carl ran hard and slammed into the catcher crouched over home plate, knocking him over and allowing Carl to touch home plate with his knee as he came crashing down. 

The whole stadium erupted as Carl got to his feet. He waved to the crowd, his eyes sweeping up to the seats along the foul ball line until he saw his dad. Rick smiled and jumped up onto his seat so that Carl would see him. Carl tipped his hat and was then was swarmed by his teammates as he entered the dugout. 

“They’re gonna do it, Rick!” 

Rick turned and looked at the man next to him who sported an uncharacteristically wide smile across his face. “You’ve been saying that since the beginning of the season.”

“It’s true. Look, they’re up five hits and it’s the bottom of the eight. Just need to get through the top of the ninth and King High will win state!”

“Damn, I’ve been waiting fourteen years to hear that!” Rick said, his own grin breaking wide.

“Yeah, it’s about time.” The smile across Daryl’s face softened his harsh criticism. 

Looking down at the dugout, Rick could just make out Shane and his million-watt smile. They deserved the win. Shane had worked hard after Rick had left. The team had been mediocre until Bob and Aaron had come back after college to help coach. Then they’d built up the team over the last few years until they made it back today to the state championship game. 

King High got two more players across home plate before the end of the eighth inning.  After that, it was just a matter of Clem pitching clean up at the top of the ninth. Carl’s girlfriend was the first girl in the state to play in the Georgia High School Baseball Championship. And no one would be able to claim that she didn’t deserve to be there after the way she easily picked off the opposing team’s batters.

They stayed for the award ceremony after the game, but knowing there was no way that Rick would be able to talk to Carl or Clem after, they hurried to Rick’s truck in hopes of beating the traffic jam out of the ballfield. It would be a couple of hours before the team could get on the road, the press and the officials would delay them even more.  

Rick glanced at the clock on the dash, “It’s only going to take us about an hour and a half to get home, and I’m betting the bus won’t even be pulling into DQ until at least two hours after that.  You wanna run home and get cleaned up first?” Even though the Dairy Queen had changed hands in the years since Rick was coaching at the high school, the tradition of after games treats continued. 

Daryl nodded his head, “Can’t think of anything better to do unless you want me to go ahead and rotate your tires and do an oil change like I was planning to do last weekend.”

Snorting in laughter, Rick shook his head. Daryl got bent out of shape if he couldn’t perform the routine maintenance on Rick’s truck like he wanted. Rick was pretty sure Daryl loved the truck as much as he did.

Rick couldn’t help but snort again, remembering that summer so long ago when Daryl and Rick had been on the field and Daryl had surprised Rick with the truck, repaired and (almost) good as new. That was almost fifteen years ago, and seven since Daryl had walked through Rick’s front door and stayed.

“What’cha thinkin’ about?” Daryl asked, his head tilted as he looked at Rick.

“You,” Rick said with a smile.

Daryl rolled his eyes and looked out the window at the highway speeding by, but he couldn’t hide the flush that rose up on his cheeks. Making Daryl blush, or even show any exuberant emotion was so rare that Rick tried to make it happen whenever he could. 

He focused back on the road ahead of him, carefully maneuvering down the unfamiliar road until they got on the highway. Daryl opened a candy bar and broke off a piece and waved it expectantly in front of Rick’s face. Taking it delicately in his mouth, Rick made sure to lick Daryl’s fingers too. Daryl smiled and finished the candy bar, occasionally giving Rick a piece until it was all gone. 

They settled in for the ride after that, Daryl slumping in his seat and closing his eyes, Rick letting his mind wander as the miles passed. He thought about Carl and how winning this game secured a full ride scholarship to just about any college he chose. He couldn’t be prouder of his son or the man that he was becoming.

It wasn’t long until memories of Daryl crowded out Carl. Rick could still picture the quiet young man that overcame his fear of being center stage just to get closer to Rick. It was still hard for Rick to wrap his head around; that he’d become such an object of desire that Daryl had gambled everything just for the chance to be with him.

And then the breakup and the years wasted. 

Rick glanced at Daryl out of the corner of his eye. No one would confuse Daryl for a kid now. His hair was still too long, but now he had a sparse beard with a few stray grays. Crows feet were just starting to develop around his eyes. It wouldn’t be too long before they were as pronounced as Rick’s. No one commented on their age difference nowadays. Nine years is a shorter amount of time when one is thirty two and the other is forty one. Not that most people knew they were a couple. At best, strangers just figured them to be good friends and roommates. They weren’t much on PDA and didn’t go out of their way to do the things that most lovers would do in public to show affection.  

“You got that dumb grin on your face again,” Daryl startled him with his accusation.

“Can’t help it. It’s what happens when I think of you.”

Daryl shook his head, “You’re gonna get laid, Grimes. No need to try and butter me up.”

“Wasn’t that. Just thinking about that night you came over to my place. You remember?”

“I remember.” 

Rick rubbed a thumb over the steering wheel, he’d never forget that night Daryl drove over in the middle of the night so they could talk. “I was so fucking happy.”

“I was nervous as hell.”

“What? What would you have to be nervous about. I was pretty sure you knew I wasn’t gonna turn you away.”

Shrugging his shoulder, Daryl confessed, “Was afraid that I’d built you up too much since I’d last seen ya. I mean before you showed up at the shop. Hadn’t seen you in years and was sure that I’d turned you into some kind of hero or something.”

“Oh,” was all Rick could manage.

“But you were exactly how I remembered ya.”

“And how was that?”

Daryl snorted, “Fishing for compliments now, Rick?”

“Nah, just...I think I was a little afraid of the same thing. You know, building you up in my mind. But then I saw you there at the shop and you were even better than I remembered. Took all I had not to kiss you right there in front of god and everybody.”

“Dumbass,” Daryl said to hide his embarrassed pride. 

“Still can’t believe you slept with Spencer,” Rick said with mock hurt.

“Oh my god, it was one time!” Daryl said in exasperation. “And he shit on my dick!” Rick liked to bring it up on occasion, but they always laughed about it. Apparently it had been about the worst two minutes of Daryl’s life and he never wanted to think about it again. Which was why Rick loved to remind him. Daryl had told him one night after too many shots of tequila and stories of lonely nights while they were apart. After that Daryl had sworn off tequila.

Rick put his right hand on the seat of the truck, palm up. Daryl didn’t acknowledge it, but grasped it and held it in his own. They stayed like that until Rick had to switch gears, just quietly holding hands as they rode down the highway towards home. 

The little house they shared was about ten miles from the high school. They’d bought it together about five years ago and it was a quiet oasis away from the outside world. Daryl still owned and operated his shop, but Rick no longer worked at St. Sarah’s. While the board had been willing to overlook a divorcee, Rick knew they wouldn’t tolerate him being in a relationship with a man. He didn’t wait for them to find out, he’d just turned in his resignation at the end of the school year and went about looking for a new position in a more liberal college. 

He turned into the driveway and shut the motor off, but didn’t hurry out of the truck. The cab was still cool from the air conditioning and Rick was enjoying the quiet moment with Daryl. 

“You sure you don’t want me to rotate your tires and change your oil?” Daryl teased, breaking the mood. “We got time.”

“While seeing you greasy and sweaty makes me hornier than a bucket of desert toads, I’d much prefer to actual see you naked in bed right about now.”

Daryl laughed out loud before calling Rick a dumbass again. 

The house was cool and welcoming when they opened the door. There wasn’t much fancy interior decorating, but the walls were painted a pale green and pictures of Carl and the two of them hung here and there. There weren’t any extra pillows on the furniture, but there were a couple of light blankets thrown on the back of the recliner and the couch.

“Shower first or after?” Daryl asked as he sat at the kitchen table to take off his work boots.  

“Why don’t you shower first and I’ll get ready.” What Rick really wanted to do was shower with Daryl. But the tiny bathroom with it’s single person shower that had seemed more than adequate for two grown men that didn’t do too much fussing in the morning to get ready, didn’t accommodate two. 

Daryl grunted his agreement and headed down the hall to the bathroom. He showered efficiently, so Rick would have to hurry. 

Rick’s phone pinged while he was in the bedroom taking his own boots off, It was a text from Carl saying they were just now getting on the bus and figured they would be a couple more hours before they got to DQ. Rick relied with a quick ‘c u there’ and then dropped his phone so that he could finish undressing before Daryl got out of the shower. 

His eyes caught on the framed newspaper article that Carl had gotten Daryl for his birthday a few years earlier. Rick wasn’t sure where he’d found it, but it showed a picture of Daryl on the pitcher’s mound during the last game he’d won before the championship game. Everytime Rick looked at it, he was taken back to that time. It was only a few days later that Daryl had left. He didn’t like to think about that time. Instead, he couldn’t help but think back to the night Daryl had come back into his life for good. 

_ “I’ll always love you,” Daryl had said. “But I don’t know if...I don’t know...maybe there’s someone else I’m supposed to be with? How many people stay with the first person they fall in love with?” _

_ Rick had nodded his head. “It’s like me and Lori I guess. She was the first person I’ve ever loved. Still love her. But then...then there was you. And it was different. And it was more. And...damn Daryl, I miss you everyday.” Rick stood up and walked across the room. “And seeing you here...now...I don’t know that I’ll be able to watch you walk away again.” _

_ Daryl rubbed his hands up and down his thighs, “I’m not the same kid I was then. I’ve grown up. I see now why it was wrong.” _

_ “You ain’t a kid anymore,” Rick said, his hands on his hips. _

_ “No.” Daryl’s piercing blue eyes laser focused on Rick. _

_ Rick inhaled a long breath and looked down, the breath slowly leaving before he asked, “You seeing someone then?” _

_ Daryl huffed out a short laugh. “Tried. With...well it don’t matter who with. It didn’t work out.” _

_ “So, you aren’t.” Rick paused and his tone of voice became more hopeful. “Seeing anyone.” _

_ “No.”  _

_ “I’m not either.” _

_ Shaking his head, Daryl got up and walked to the window and looked out, putting more distance between them. “We’re different now. We’re just trying to hold on to something that was done years ago.” _

_ “We can try!” Rick pleaded. _

_ “Why? It won’t be the same!”  _

_ “It doesn’t have to be the same. You’re right, we’re older and different than we were then. But you are still the man I fell in love with. You still do for others without expecting a thank you. You still take on more responsibilities than you should. You can still fix any car or truck that you walk up to. You still...you still look at me the same way.” _

_ Daryl spun around and shot a look at Rick before darting his eyes away, “You still...glow.” _

_ Rick cocked his head to the side, “What?” _

_ “Man, don’t make me say it again.” A slow flush was crawling up Daryl’s neck. _

_ “What if we don’t treat this like picking up where we left off. What if we start out fresh?” _

_ Daryl nervously bit the edge of his thumbnail. _

_ Rick waited while Daryl gnawed on his thumb. _

_ “I don’t want ya to get in trouble,” he mumbled around his abused digit. _

_ “Won’t be none. You’re an adult, and you’re not my student and I’m not a high school teacher any longer.” _

_ “What if people find out?” _

_ “So what? It’s nobody’s business but ours, but I won’t be ashamed to be with you.” Rick held out his hand. “We can do this, Daryl. There’s no reason not to.” _

_ Daryl only hesitated a moment more before walking into Rick’s arms. _

Whatever line of bull that Shane had been feeding him had made Daryl second guess all of his emotions. It had taken Carl’s persistence to get Rick to even talk to Shane again.

It hadn’t been the smoothest ride ever, but they rode out all the dips and valleys together. Rick was proud of their life now.

He was so lost in thought he didn’t hear the shower turn off or Daryl come out of the bathroom.

“Hey, thought you were takin’ your clothes off? Are ya just being a tease now?”

Rick smiled, “Nah, Carl just texted and said that they are just now getting on the bus, so they might still be a while.” 

Daryl snorted, “I’m sure Dairy Queen’ll wait on ‘em.”

“Yeah, but it’ll be a late night.”

“That still don’t answer my question,” Daryl said with mock sternness, “why ain’t you naked?”

Flushing slightly, Rick confessed, “I’ve been thinking about you.”

“You can’t do that and get naked too?” Daryl asked and then ducked as Rick’s shirt came flying at his head. “Asshole.”

“You like my asshole,” Rick reminded him as he shucked his pants.

Daryl smacked Rick’s now bare ass lightly, “That I do.”

“I need to…” Rick waved vaguely at the bathroom.

“Don’t need to shower. You kinda turn me on when you’re all sweaty.”

“Well, I can’t say that I mind that, but I still need to…”

Daryl cut him off, “You don’t gotta. I can do it this time.”

Rick stopped and turned to look at Daryl, happy disbelief written across his face. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m feeling it today... Ooomf!” 

Daryl was now sprawled out on the bed, a horny and eager Rick laying on top of him. Daryl rarely ever bottomed. Usually only on special occasions like Rick’s birthday, or after too many beers.

“Damn Rick, warn a guy,” Daryl chuckled between kisses.

“You should have expected that.”

“Suppose I shoulda,” Daryl conceded.

Whispered “I love you’s” and broken moans chased away any more conversation, their naked bodies twining around each other while hands and mouths roamed. There was a brief struggle as they both tried to get into the nightstand for the lube at the same time, but Rick was victorious.

“You wanna do it?” he asked.

“Nah, you can do it.” Daryl neatly flipped over onto his stomach, his ass slightly arched over his damp towel.

Rick’s eyes fluttered closed against his will as he savored the moment. Daryl so very rarely let himself be vulnerable and Rick knew it was a measure of their trust and love in each other that Daryl would ever bare himself so intimately. He would love to sit and see his fill, but Daryl would get antsy and flustered and they’d be done before they got started.

Even now, Daryl was starting to shift around on the bed. Rick put a calming hand on the curve of Daryl’s ass. A shiver ran through Daryl, the sight of it making Rick’s mouth water. He didn’t want to waste anymore time, so he popped the cap on the lube and poured some in his hand.

If it were a perfect world, Rick would start with sticking his tongue right up Daryl’s ass, but that was definitely never going to happen. Of course, Daryl didn’t mind doing it to Rick. And Rick didn’t mind either. 

Daryl’s pucker was so much tighter than Rick’s. As much as they had sex, Rick rarely needed much prep anymore, but for Daryl, each time was almost like the first time again. So Rick always took as much time as he could get away with to get Daryl ready.

The first step was to always make sure the lube was body temperature. Too cold and Daryl would seize up, too warm and he’d freak and bitch about it feeling like piss on his ass. 

After that it was mostly teasing Daryl enough so that he wanted it and forgot about what it was that Rick was actually doing. If Daryl thought about it too long, then he was done. So it was a knife’s edge for Rick, too fast and Daryl would be uncomfortable, and too slow and Daryl would think too much and want to stop. Good thing Rick was a quick study, otherwise he wouldn’t have learned anything from the few times He’d gotten to do this.  

Rick let his index finger circle around Daryl’s tight hole, pushing against it every once in a while to test the resistance. Once it felt softer, Rick slid his finger in to the first knuckle and pumped it in and out. 

Daryl moaned into the pillow and pushed his ass back into Rick’s hand. Rick smiled and kissed Daryl wetly on his ass cheek and pushed another finger in while Daryl was distracted by the kiss.

Twisting his fingers, Rick slowly pushed in deeper, Daryl’s hands gripping the sheets tight enough that one side of the fitted sheet sprang loose. Holding in his chuckle lest he spook Daryl, Rick continued working Daryl open. 

It was too much of a gay cliche for the three finger prep, but Daryl needed it. Mentally as well as physically. And Rick was ever so diligent, spending as much time as he dared pushing his fingers in and out and twisting and scissoring them.

Asking if Daryl was ready would just get a smartass response, so Rick didn’t bother. Daryl twisting the sheets in his fingers and humping the bed was answer enough. He pulled his fingers out and poured a bit more lube on his fingers and then pushed them back in to smear as much as he could inside Daryl.

More lube was rubbed on Rick’s cock and then Rick was lining himself up with with Daryl. He soaked up the image, Daryl needy and open, waiting for Rick to fuck him, storing it away. He pulled on Daryl’s hips just enough to get Daryl to raise up and then slowly eased into his waiting hole. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ …” Daryl chanted into the pillow, Rick echoing the sentiment in his mind.

Daryl shifted as he reached between his legs to grab his dick. To pump it back up, or hold it back, Rick wasn’t sure. Whichever, Daryl was now slowly stroking himself and it was making Rick crazy wanting to just pound into him.

Time slowed as Rick bottomed out. Daryl was tight and hot and so damn perfect. He rubbed circles on Daryl’s lower back, waiting for the go ahead. 

“C’mon man, I ain’t got all day.” Daryl’s trademark growl less intense, need making it sound more like a whine. 

Smirking, Rick pulled out until just the tip was in before he pushed back in, taking his time so that Daryl would feel every bit of it. He really did like the sound of Daryl’s neediness. 

After that there was no more teasing. Rick lost himself in the feeling, doing what his body wanted him to do, the music of Daryl’s grunts and groans filling his ears and being saved up for later. Daryl sounded so different when he was the one getting fucked, and Rick loved it. 

He wanted to hold back, he wanted the tingle in his spine to hold off for a few more minutes, but Daryl was was pushing back into Rick’s thrusts now and they both would be falling over the edge too soon. 

Then with a muffled shout, Daryl came. His spasms around Rick’s cock making it impossible for Rick not to come too. Rick pushed all the way in, holding onto the feeling as long as he could.

They collapsed together in a sweaty mess, breath hard and ragged, hair wild. Rick closed his eyes and focused on listening to Daryl breath. He wanted to hold onto that too. 

“Think we got time for a nap?” Daryl’s eyes were closed and his arm was flung over his eyes.

Rick grabbed his phone and checked the time, “Got at least two hours I’d think.”

“Good.”

Everything was quiet and Rick was just in the twilight stage before sleep when Daryl woke him with a quiet admission. 

“You know, ‘fore we got together the first time, I never once imagined you fucking me.”

Rick scrunched up his nose , “Is that so?”

Daryl snorted, “Yeah, for some reason I thought it was less manly. But, now I know how dumb that sounds.”

“Damn right.”

“I think that was part of why I wanted ya so bad. You were the manliest guy I’d ever met.”

Rick rolled over and looked Daryl in the eyes, “Is that so?”

Reaching up, Daryl stroked the side of Rick’s face, “Yeah.”

“I love you.” 

Daryl closed his eyes and pulled Rick down into his arms and whispered, “I love you too.” 

Abruptly Rick was on his back again, Daryl having shoved him off, “Now go to sleep. Carl’s gonna want to invite the guys over after DQ and I need my beauty sleep before I have to deal with a bunch ‘a stinking ass teenagers.”

“Ha!” Rick snorted.

He wasn’t fast enough to dodge the pillow that Daryl threw at his head. He stuck it under his own in retaliation.  

“Fucker,” Daryl groused. He laid his head on Rick’s arm, “Don’t need a pillow anyhow. I got you.”

Rick smiled at the sweet sentiment. His arm would be numb later, but it was worth it see as what he got to hold onto. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when I'll post again, BUT I do have a fic started. It will be another historical-type fic. 
> 
> Also, I want to say there is nothing better than getting an email from AO3 to let you know about your kudos, especially when one person has gone through and kudo'd several fics. It makes me all warm in fuzzy on the inside. Even if you don't log on and you are a guest. 
> 
> If you are a guest, may I encourage you to sign up? You don't have to be a contributor, but you can still keep track of the fics you like and actually see fics that are otherwise locked. 
> 
> I'm tickled pink that you all like my stuff. Seriously. Thank you.


End file.
